1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detector that detects radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As radiation detectors for detecting radiation, radiation detecting panels using TFTs have been known. In the radiation detecting panel using TFTs, a scintillator layer that produce fluorescence due to irradiation of radiation thereon, or a photoconductive layer that generates charges due to irradiation of radiation thereon, is formed on a TFT substrate in which the TFTs are formed.
The TFT substrate having the scintillator layer or the photoconductive layer formed thereon is housed in a housing of the radiation detecting panel. As an example of a configuration that contains a TFT substrate in a housing, there has been a configuration in which the TFT substrate having a scintillator layer is attached to a base, and the base is disposed in the housing (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-346788).
Note that, portable radiation detecting panels are required to be light as much as possible. To realize this requirement, for example, a configuration where the base is removed, and the other components such as the TFT substrate attached to the housing, may be proposed.
However, in the above configuration, the workability of the manufacturing processes and the maintenance processes may be poor, since the components such as the TFT substrate are attached to the housing.